Lion king teen scars x reader my Lotus
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: In this story, your new in Pride Rock city and you fall in love with scar but can scar come to the fact that he likes you to or maybe someone from his past will take him away


"Hi, my name is (y/n), do you remember me?" you asked with a smile making scar blush

"...wow"

"Taka don't be rude say hi," his mom said snapping him out of it as he cleared his throat

"Hello nice to meet you I'm taka, but you can call me scar"

"Scar? , Is that a nickname?"

"You could say that, "Scar said with a chuckle almost melting with her voice as she said his name

"Well if you want me to call you scar then I will, wanna go to the watering hole and play with me?" you asked before he could answer you took him by the hand and started pulling him along"Come on scar it will be fun let's go play"

"Yeah but..."

"Bye mom we're heading to the watering hole"

"Be careful you too, "The mother said as you and scar headed to the watering hole, once there it was only scar and you, Scar watch as you removed your clothing and underneath was a bathing suit

"Come on scar let's go for a dip," you said making him watch more as you ran into the water and started jumping around laughing, scar never felt like this before he came across millions of girls but ever since he met you he knew he was falling hard.

Flashback)

Scar was woken up by his father and was told to get ready for the day since he is a prince he had to learn how to lead his people just like his father, so almost every morning his father would teach him in his brother new things every day. One day when Scar was walking around Pride Rock city he stops when he saw a girl he never saw before, she had tan skin long black hair and a Lotus clip in the back, wearing a red dress with matching shoes, it appears that she was browsing around the shops Looking Through the Windows

"Found something you like?" Came to a voice as he knew it was his brother Mufasa

"What, the girl, Nah, you see one you saw them all" Scar said with a scoff as they watch the girl

"Why don't you go talk to her?" His brother suggested

"Why don't you go mind your own business, I don't need you to tell me how to handle a girl I find interesting"

"So you do like her?"

"I never said that... I said she was interesting that is all" He said looking away as his brother laughed

"OK , well if that is how you feel then I will go talk to her"Mufasa said walking from Scar and up to the girl , he watched as Mufasa tapped the girl on the shoulder making her turn to look at him she seemed kind of surprised as he started to say something but scar couldn't make out what he was saying, then she started giggling when Mufasa was pointing to scar, the girl looked over at him and smiled then waved. Scar looked around him making sure that she was actually waving to him and not someone else, he realizes she was actually waving to him. The girl nodded a few times then she waved to Mufasa and walked away as his brother returned

"She seems sweet," Mufasa said trying to rub it in his brother's face

"What did you say?"

"All I said was hi and told her my name ..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You know there was more to that conversation"

"Interested now are you, well her name is (y/n), she's 15 years old, and she just moved here from Sudan"

"Oh..."

"By the way, I invited her over tomorrow"

"You did what?!"

"Relax, I'm sure Father wouldn't mind, "Mufasa said heading home as scar followed

Flashback over )

"Hey, scar aren't you coming in?" Mufasa shouted to his brother snapping him out of his thoughts as Mufasa went in the water and started playing with you Scar got jealous of how easy Mufasa made it look, After the fun at the watering hole they played hopscotch on the way home, scar could see how close Mufasa was to you and hope that he would be just as close to her as he was

"Come on scar don't you want to play hopscotch?" you asked

"Um, no thanks hopscotch's for babies"

"Oh, does that mean I'm a baby ?" you asked as you frowned, scar felt a sharp sting in his heart knowing that he made a mistake before he can make it right Mufasa stepped in

"Well I guess I'm a baby to"

Huh?"

"I don't see nothing wrong with liking a little bit of hopscotch, tag or anything else you would like to play (y/n)"Mufasa said taking your hand making you blush as anger boiled in Scar

"Even Pattycake ?"

"Pattycake? , are you kidding me, I'm the master patty-cake"Mufasa said making you giggle, Once home scar went to his room as Mufasa walked you home

"How can I beat him, it's not fair he's working all his charms and I can't even top that!" He said in Anger as he started to kick his things and throw things around until his mother walked in

"Is everything alright honey?"

"No, Mufasa is moving in on my territory again"

"Your territory? Are you talking about (y/n)?" His mother asked making him blush a little as he looked away

"No, I'm not talking about her... it's just..." The mom laughed as she sat on the bed with her son

"It's okay if you like her I think it's nice that you find her quite attractive"

"I don't like her, and even if I did it's not like I could win her over Mufasa"

"There's an old saying that says all's fair in Love and War"

"So does that mean I have to fight him to win her?"

"No, no girl should be fought over as a prize, what I'm saying is that you should try to win her in your own way"

"Oh...my way what is my way?" Scar asked his mother as she got off the bed and started to head to the door

"Sorry I can't tell you that, that is something you're going to have to learn on your own," his mom said walking out of the room, for almost the whole night scar spent time thinking things over of how he should approach you, By the next day the family was eating breakfast

"Hey, mom can (y/n) come over for dinner?" Mufasa asked

"If her mom says it's alright"

"And can she and Sarabi stay overnight?"

"Like a sleepover ?"

"Yeah"

"If their moms say it's OK"

"Yes! After breakfast can I head over to their house?"

"Sure "

"don't forget Mufasa you and scar have training," the dad told him

"Yes Dad"

"Is (y/n) all you talk about?" Scar asked rolling his eyes "I thought you and Sarabi was a thing?"

"We are, but I thought you like (y/n) or maybe you're just jealous that (y/n) Likes me more"

"wrong, I don't like her and I'm not jealous, seems to me If you like (y/n) so much then leave Sarabi for someone else"

"Ha! Who you? Sarabi doesn't even like you"

"Why you ..."

"That's enough out of you two!" The father said stopping the fight

"Now Mufasa, scar you know the rules no fighting at the table "

"sorry dad"

Mufasa pov)

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Mufasa said as he dashed out the door and headed to your house. as he walked to the house he saw you standing outside

"Hey there sunshine"

"good morning Mufasa," you said with a smile, Mufasa did like you but you didn't return the same feeling no matter how hard he tried to flirt with you

"What are you doing outside alone?"

"Mom is cleaning and dad went to work... You know the usual, What are you doing ?"

"Well I just came by to tell you that you are invited to dinner at my place"

"Really, that's nice of you I will ask my mom if I can go"

"But wait there's more, I've also added a sleepover with you and Sarabi"

"Sarabi ?"

"Don't worry she's another friend of mine you'll get to meet her, I'll ask her to pick you up for tonight and don't worry she's really nice"

"OK, sounds fun... will scar be there?"

"Yes but just to warn you he doesn't like sleepovers"

"Oh," you said

"Hey, out of curiosity you do like scar don't you?"

"What me, like scar?, no i...uh" you cover your face in embarrassment making Mufasa laughed, knowing fully well that you did have a crush on him

"Don't worry about it and besides it wasn't my business to ask but just to let you know he's kind of stubborn and hard-headed, but I'm pretty sure someone with your charms and good taste he'll be able to open up that hard shell of his"

"You really think so?"

"I know so," He said with a wink making you smile

"gotta go I have things to do see you tonight," Mufasa said as he took off running back home

no one's pov)

Training was a hard day as dad was teaching them about the pride land and the outskirts, they had to study for hours and watch him do a lot of boring things but scar puts up with it if he wants to be next in line to rule. Scar sometimes got lectures from his father for not paying attention, but that was only because he couldn't get the thought of you out of his head, he tries to convince himself that he didn't care but clearly it was impossible.

That night)

"Hey scar last chance do you want to come to the sleepover or not?" Mufasa asked him

"No thanks for the last time and don't ask me again" scar said coldly as he walked away from his brother to the dining room where the maids were setting the table

" Does she really have to come over with Sarabi?"

" Is there a problem?" The mother asked

" It's not that I find it a problem I just believe that Mufasa is just doing this to rub it in my face "

"now scar we had a talk about this"

" I know but..."

" Why don't you do something to grab her attention "

" How?"

" I don't know, you'll think of something," His mother said as the doorbell rang

"I GOT IT!" Mufasa said as he ran to the door, scar went to go see as well as Mufasa open the door revealing Sarabi and you who was behind her

" ladies, welcome to my humble home, " Mufasa said

" I had no idea you guys lived in this type of house," you said impressed by the size of the house

" this is nothing, now if you ladies will follow me to the dining room where we will get our grub on"

" By the way, Sarabi said you guys are actually royalty?"

"Yep"

" So does that mean scar is one too?"

" of course he's my brother after all, and speaking of scar" Mufasa looked over to him as he had a smirk on his face, before scar could get away he grabbed him by the wrist pulling him over to you

"scar don't you want to say hello to the lovely ladies that came all this way"

"yeah hi," He said rolling his eyes

"Thank you for inviting me scar" you said as scar blushed a little, they all got to the dinner table as Mufasa introduced you to his parents, as they eat Mufasa watched scar watch you Sometimes, until their mom started to embarrass them when she mentioned their baby photos or when the dad talked about when the boys thought the butler was a Hitman out to kill them. after dinner the three of you went upstairs to the party room

"Isn't scar coming? "You asked following Mufasa and Sarabi up the steps

"Nah, he's going straight to bed"

"I thought he was going to come to"

"I told you he was hard-headed, come on let's go have a good time," Mufasa said as you followed him up the steps as scar walk the other direction. The three friends watched movies together and had a popcorn fight and started to wrap it up with scary stories, Mufasa and Sarabi we're having fun but Mufasa notice you weren't having such a great time

"You okay sunshine?"

"I'm fine...um, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the Hall make a left" Sarabi answered as you got up and left the room

(y/n) POV)

you didn't really have to use the bathroom you were just looking for scars bedroom, you later came to a door that was slightly open and peeked inside, you heard things being knocked over and kicked around, you opened the door a little more and saw scar ripping up a book but stopped when he saw you

"Scar, are you okay?"

"I'm uh...sorry I'm OK ...I mean, no, I mean ugh" you looked around the room and saw it destroyed, you walked over to the pile of books that was knocked down and started picking them up

"No don't do that"

"It's okay, I don't mind doing it"

"But I don't want you to do it"

"That's because I want to do it," you said with a smile, as scar sigh folding his arms

"Fine do what you want," Scar said as he flopped on his bed, it didn't take long as he half of the times watched you walk back and forth in his room putting the things away. He tried to make you stop but you ignored him and continue to clean his room. when you got done cleaning his room you took a seat on the floor that was near his balcony open window

"I have a chair you can sit in or you can sit on the bed"

"Why don't you sit next to me?"

"Well...um"

"That's okay you don't have to if you don't want to, I was only offering," you said as you looked out the balcony window up at the full moon

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The moon silly, Sometimes at night I always sit on top of the roof to watch the Moon, mommy doesn't like it when I do it but I can't help it when I see the moon in the sky and makes me feel like I'm at peace... You know?" you asked looking over to him

"Not really no"

"Maybe if you said over here and you'll see it from my point of view"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not really"

"Fine, I'll come sit by you to watch the stupid Moon" scar said as he sat down next to you

"I don't see no difference"

"That's because you're trying too hard, relax"

"I am relaxed "

"No, you're not "

"Yes I am"

"No, you're not"

"YES I... !" He stopped himself as he realized what he did

"Maybe if you close your eyes you would actually feel a lot better"

"I don't see the point of all this"

"Please try, for me," you said making scar give in and do what you said not knowing that they were being watched

"Tell me what do you see?"

"Nothing but Darkness"

"Come on use your imagination"

"I don't have an imagination"

"Everybody has an imagination"

"Yeah everybody but me, is this supposed to be a game or something?"

"I didn't say it was a game, I just told you to relax and close your eyes and tell me what you see"

"Man you're weird, okay, I see... Me becoming King"

"Oh, so why is that?"

"Because I know that I can run this Kingdom just like my father"

"Really? Is that all you see?"

"Um, what else is there?"

"Well don't you see yourself getting married?"

"Me, get married? Yeah right" scar said with a laugh

"It's not so bad when you start thinking about it, it just means that you'll get to find them, one person, you actually love. I hope I get married to someone that actually loves me for me" you said as you bring your legs up to your chest putting your chin upon them as you looked up at the Moon, scar opened his eyes and looked over to you

"Sometimes at night when it's time for me to sleep, I get nightmares... but mom said it's just because you're scared of something that it reveals itself in your head. So as long as I think of happy thoughts they will go away"

"I don't think I ever had a dream"

"You don't? "

"Nope, as long as I can remember that is"

"Why not?"

"Not sure probably because maybe I don't want dreams"

"You have to have some type of dream, maybe you aren't thinking happy thoughts or something"

"The only happy thoughts I got is me becoming King "

"That's a lovely dream and who would be your queen?"

"I don't need a queen just me and my kingdom"

"That sounds kind of lonely when you think about it "

"No, it's not...well maybe I'll have a queen"

"That seems wonderful" scar blushed more when you touched his hand

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, I'm scared of having a nightmare"

"But what about Mufasa and Sarabi I thought you were going to have a sleepover with them?"

"I'm sure that they are having fun without me, and they don't even know that I'm gone, but if I'm being a burden to you then..."

"No it's OK really, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, I can't let you do that"

"What would you want me to do sleep on the floor or sleep..." His face turn 10 shades of red as they realize what you might suggest him actually sleeping with you

"Is something wrong, are you sick?"

"No, I'm OK!" He said hiding his face as you tilt your head to the side in confusion.

"Anyway we should get to bed it is getting late"

"You're right... Thank you, scar" scar watched as you got in the bed and made yourself comfortable as he laid on the sofa that was in his room

"Are you sure you don't want to share the bed with me, your bed is really big"

"It's fine to go to sleep or I'll kick you out"

"Ok good night scar"

"Yeah, good night... my Lotus," he said softly turning off the light as they both went to sleep. By the next day you and Scar was woken up by housemaid and got ready for the day, they all ate breakfast together and talked about a lot of random things but the one person that didn't seem to be talking was scar himself but of course, you noticed this right away

"Hey scar tonight there will be shooting stars, would you like to come over to my house to watch it with me?" You asked him shyly as he looked up from his plate to you and then to everyone else who was staring at him

"Uh, sorry I think I will be busy, " He said not looking to you

"Oh, I see that's fine," You said trying to form a smile and not seem disappointed

"How about me and Sarabi come with you instead?" Mufasa asked

"That would be fun, Thank you" After breakfast, you thanked his parents and left for home still kind of disappointed that scar declines your offer but was kind of happy that Mufasa and Sarabi were coming instead.

Scar pov)

" That wasn't very nice of you to turn down your little friend invitation," the mother said coming in scars room and saw him hitting his head on the wall

" I know, I'm punishing myself for my stupidity"

" well hurting yourself isn't going to help, why don't you try practicing what you really want to say to her"

" Like a poem?"

" Something like that, and please stop banging your head on the wall the last thing I need is a dent, " the mother said walking out of the room as scar got right to it. After some hard thinking and a long time of writing scar finally finished his letter. He didn't know if it would work or not, but he wanted to give it a shot That night scar ran to your house and knocked on the door

" May I help you?" said a voice that answered the door and saw you, he felt his cheeks burn up a bit just by looking at her

" Hi scar I'm so happy you're here, did you change your mind?"

" Actually... I need to talk to you for a minute "

" okay what is it about?" you asked coming outside closing the door behind her

" I know I haven't been very nice to you, but there's a reason for that," he said avoiding eye contact as he held a note in his hand gripping it tightly

" it's okay, I completely understand"

"what?" scar said surprised as he looks to you

" Mufasa told me the reason why you act the way you do... And to be honest i.," you say as you took a few steps closer to him, his cheeks heat up more and was frozen where he stood until he felt your lips brush upon his, then you pulled away as you were blushing as well as he was

"I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me but i...just couldn't hide it anymore, I like your scar ... A lot " you said looking down at your feet, scar was taking back at your words and couldn't believe this, but he felt his heavy heart melt Away as a big grin formed on his face and out of the blue he actually hugged you

" I like you too!" he said as you smiled and hugged him back not seeing that and Sarabi watching them from behind the house as shooting stars light up the night sky. A couple of days later the four friends walk together hand-in-hand with their lovers as they were heading to pride Rock Park

" So what should we do on this glorious day?" Sarabi asked

" we could always play Frogger, skip rope, freeze tag," you said thinking

" where we can play dodgeball?" scar said

"Um, no, the last thing I want to do is give one of these girls a black eye and besides you play too rough when it comes to dodgeball, " Mufasa said

" fine we'll play some other games but as teammates, I'm choosing my Lotus " scar said wrapping his arm around you pulling you close as he kissed your cheek

"Your Lotus? Is that the nickname you gave her?"

"What's wrong with Lotus? She's beautiful like a Lotus and her favorite flower is Lotus"

"Well yeah I know that but I didn't think you would call her..."

"I think Lotus is a beautiful name, " Sarabi said shutting Mufasa up, once at the park the four friends decided to play freeze tag. The game was going well until you got tagged which made scar cheat to unfreeze you when he was frozen

Meeting Zira)

One time at the park was coming to an end you guys wanted to go into town for a snack, you heard scary growl making you looked at the direction of where he was looking at to see a girl peeking behind the tree watching you guys, she had fair skin dirty blonde hair and dark orange eyes.

"Who is that?" You asked as scar held onto you closer

"No one important" scar said coldly

"Looks like she's back," Mufasa said as Sarabi looked also and grew rather uneasy

"Do you guys know who that is?" You asked as Mufasa nodded

"That's Zira, it's best you stay away from her," he told you

"Why?" You asked

"Because, she's dangerous," Scar said as Mufasa and scar glared at her then you guys left to get something to eat.

"Today was fun," Sarabi said

"It was, I also loved it how scar kept cheating during freeze tag to unfreeze me, "You said laughing

"It was funny a couple of times but it started to get annoying," Mufasa said

"Can you blame me, she is my Lotus I do not wish to see her buried underneath the cold"

"But scar it's just a game"

"I know but still"

"Hey guys, look, "Sarabi said pointing out the window as they look to see Zira staring at them

"She's starting to scare me, is she following us?" You asked as scar growled

"Don't worry my Lotus I will protect you?"Scar said

"Let's go, you girls should stay over tonight," Mufasa said as the 4 of you walked out of the restaurant and headed home. Mufasa explain to the butler the reason why the girls were staying over and to inform his parents

"OK, so to the past the time let's play go fish, "Sarabi said holding up a deck of cards

"Why are we playing all these old games, why don't we play something better, "Scar said as he went into the toy cabinet to look for a better game

"What game do you want to play?" You asked him as he held up the board game battle boats

"I never played battle boats before"

"It's best if you don't play, "Sarabi said

"Why ?"

"Because scar is very competitive with this game"An hour later Sarabi and you were watching Mufasa hit the ping pong ball back and forth

"This is boring," You said as Sarabi agreed so Sarabi knocked the ball out stopping the game

"Hey what was that for?" Mufasa asked

"How about we take 10, you boys have Ben playing for an hour," Sarabi said as she stood up

" If it's cool with you boys I'm going to go get a snack,(y/n) care to join me?" Sarabi asked and you nodded as you followed her to the kitchen

" Sarabi, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

" Not at all what is it?"

" Why was... Zira following us around?" you asked her as she was licking a spoon of peanut butter from the jar

" It wouldn't be fair if I told you, you should ask scar about it if you really want to know"

" I guess you're right, but she won't be able to come here what she?"

" I highly doubt it, this place is as tight security than the Crown Jewel, " Sarabi said as you guys bring up the 4 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and 4 cans of sodas. Once back in the room you saw Scar and Mufasa playing arm wrestling

" Are you boys serious?" Sarabi said rolling her eyes as she put the tray of food on the table that was in the center of the room and started to eat

" Who wants to play a new game, it's called guess who, " you said

" I've played it before but I didn't like it, " scar said grabbing a PB&J off the tray

" you say that to almost every game I choose "

" not all the games, just some of them "

"... Fine then I challenge you to a game of Old Maid "

" You want to challenge me to a game of Old Maid? Get ready to lose Lotus because I will win "

" we'll see but if you somehow win you get whatever I want, and if I win I get whatever I want as well deal?" you said holding out your hand as he gladly took it then kissed it

"The deal is on my Lotus, " he said with a grin, things weren't going the way scar thought it would as you are beating him left and right, no matter how many times he called out the shots for ratifying six out of seven you would always beat him.

" 6 out of 7? But maybe this time it should be 7 out of 10?" you asked him with Sarabi giggling

" Alright, a deal is a deal what is it you want?" he asked as you thought about it wonder if it would be a good idea to actually ask him about Zira.

"Could it be that you want me to be your servant for a week because I will be glad to obey that order?" he said giving you A sexy smile as you tried to kiss you but you pushed him back

"I want to know about Zira" Just hearing that made him turn bitter

"It's best if you don't know"

"why not I want to know"

"There's nothing for you to worry about, she's nothing but a dangerous person you need to stay away from "

"If she's connected to your past or childhood I think I do have the right to know I mean... You do trust me to don't you?"

"Of course I trust you, you're my Lotus but I don't want you to worry about something so meaningless as this"

"If it's so meaningless then you wouldn't have a problem to tell me now would you?" you said as you looked to see Sarabi and Mufasa shocked

"um will give you two a minute," Sarabi said pulling Mufasa out of the room

" why can't you just take my word for it and just drop it, "scar said growing angry

" because as your girlfriend I believe it's fair if we share problems that we have with each other, even if it is from the past"

" please my Lotus I'm begging you to just drop it and don't worry about it" he begged as you saw that if you kept asking he would snap and you didn't want that

" Fine... then I guess you're going to have to be my server for 2 weeks," you said cupping his face so he would look at you, you could have sworn that his once neon-green eyes were red but then wasn't.

" I love you my Lotus and the last thing I need is for her to take you away, " he said hugging you

" With you protecting me I doubt that would ever happen, " you said, days later you and scar have Ben getting closer, he was even opening up to you even more too but never mentioned anything about Zira, so you thought that he needed more time. One day you and scar were out on a date as Mufasa and Sarabi were out on their own, you two took a stroll on the park picnic together and pretty much goofed around.

Scar chased you around the park till he was able to catch cats you and pin you down on the grass, he leaned in kissing you in a sweet passionate way as you returned the same feelings. Your Love Fest was in interrupted as scar looked over to see Zira standing feet away from me too. Scar got off of you and went straight into protective mode

" what do you want Zira, I told you to stay away !" scar hissed at her, but she didn't seem frightened as her eyes look to you then back to scar

" What, I just came to say hello to you after all these years of being friends, I feel like you're avoiding me"

" just leave me alone, I told you I'm done with you and want nothing to do with you "

scar said pulling you up to your feet as you two started to walk away

" you know it won't last "Zira hollered "they all go missing one by one," Zira said with a chuckled as you guys got far away leaving the park, he kept you close and continue to walk

"...scar?" you looked up to him and saw him lost in thought as he still had an arm around you " what does she mean by it won't last?" you asked him but no reply came to him, he stopped walking as you pulled away from his hole to making him stop also, but he didn't turn to you

" please talk to me I want to know what's going on with you and Zira " you pleaded with him, but he still didn't reply

" Don't believe her, you have to promise me that," he said as his voice was shaky

"Of course I wouldn't believe her but what does that have to do..."

"Promise me that you'll run away from her if you do come in contact with her?! " He shouted as turned to you.

"Of course don't worry...I promise," you said

no one's pov)

a mouth later scar loved springtime with you and was almost always with you or when he couldn't be with you, you were in his room just waiting for him to be done with his work. A month later when you went to go see the scar at his house he wasn't himself as he was in a rage that Mufasa was crowned to be the next king and not him because he saves a shaman name Rafiki.

"Scar please calm down," you said trying to calm him down, but he wasn't paying attention to you as he paced around the room

" it's probably something that I did wrong " he mumbled to himself

" I know how you feel but... I don't see the big deal of you becoming King" you said as he stopped walking

" Don't see the big deal!?"

" I know it was your dream to become king and I'm sorry that you weren't chosen but..."

" Of course, I should have known, how could you possibly understand! Your nothing more than just a stupid peasant!" he shouted as his once green eyes were bright red, you felt a sharp pain in your chest as you tried to fight the tears that were building up but couldn't as you put your hands over your mouth to cover your sobbing that was trying to escape from you. Scars widen when he saw this and realized what he did

"l-louts I-I didn't mean..." he tried to reach for you but you ran away as fast as you could

"Damn it..." he thought. Scar looked at his hands, and they were shaking. days past as your mother left you alone knowing what was wrong even though you didn't tell her, you just stayed in bed not wanting to eat or anything. Sometimes she will come into your room to tell you, you have visitors but you never got up to see who it was, the next day it was storming outside you looked out your bedroom window watch the rain and the Grey skies

"just a stupid peasant..." you said to yourself, later that day she said she needed to buy a new broom for the house which ended up broken making you think how the hell did this happen but at the same time you didn't really can, so I'm still at the store your mom held out to brooms

"So which one do you want to get honey, this one with the thin straw or this one with the big straw?"

"I don't see the difference and I don't really care just pick one so we can go"

"What's the rush and besides I thought after this we could go out to eat"

"No thanks I want to just stay in my room and die"

" Look, honey, I know you're depressed right now but you shouldn't lock yourself up in your room all day "

" Isn't that what you used to do when you thought dad was cheating?"

" I can't argue with you there, but I think it over it when I found out that he wasn' honey I'm pretty sure whatever you and scar are going through you guys will get through it together "

" I don't think we could ever get through this, it was foolish to me thinking that someone of my types could ever be with someone like him"

" Does this have anything to do with you thinking he's Royalty and you are not? Honey if he can't love you for you then he doesn't deserve you "

" and I'm pretty sure that this was just one of his mistakes "

"yeah but..." you started but was cut off When your mom was pointing at something you turn around to see Mufasa and Sarabi

" Hey the sunshine, fancy meeting you here "

" Hey, guys how are you?"

" That's what we've been wanting to know, we came over to your house almost every day but you never came out to see us even when we called you, " Sarabi said making you looked away from them

" Sorry I've been...sick," you said lying as you try to force a smile" by the way congratulations to you becoming King Mufasa "

" Thanks but... Scar isn't too happy about it"

" I can tell "

" how about we all go out to celebrate?" Sarabi said" I'm sure Mufasa's parents would love to see you again they've also been worried about you too "

"Um, actually I'm with my mom right now shopping for a broom so... Maybe next time " you told them

" Alright, glad running into you, " Mufasa said as Sarabi and he left the store. Once your mother was finally done shopping you guys headed home, you felt a lot of pain from what scar said to you but maybe it will be better if you just spent time away from him, the next couple of days you try to keep yourself busy with a lot of things. But you still couldn't get scar out of your head so you decided to go see him you told your mom you will be back as you made your way to Mufasa and Scar house. Once there you rang the doorbell as the butler opened the door

" How may I help you miss?" the butler asked

" Yes, I'm here to see scar is he home? "

" Of course, right this way, " he said allowing you to walk in " I will call him down for you "

" No that's okay I know where his room is I just want to pop in and see how he's doing, " you said as you started to make your way to his room once you were at the door you knocked

"Scar, it's me (y/n) I came by to see if you are okay, I'm sorry I stayed away so long... I thought you needed time away I'm sorry but if you want to talk we could..." you waited for a while and was about to leave until the door opened revealing Zira, she was wearing a big white shirt and her hair was a mess. Your thoughts began to wonder but you snapped out of it as she snapped her fingers

" What do you want?"

"Um... Is Scar in there?"

"Yes he is, but he's busy right now or should I say "WHERE" busy right now"

She said with a smirk making you understand what she meant by that

"you...two...were"

"Yep, all night long and it was very enjoyable too bad for you, you couldn't enjoy it," She said with a chuckle you felt your heart get pierced again but then remembered what she's capable of

" You're lying"

"Am I?"

"Scar would never do that with you"

"And what makes you think that he wouldn't?"

"Because he told me that your nothing but a liar, now get out of my way so I can talk to him," you said trying to get past her, but she slammed the door making you jump back

"Is that what he told you, you're such an idiot didn't you know the only reason why he's dating you is that he feels sorry for you, I mean who can blame him for picking a boring girl like you"

"So all this time you two were still..."

"Yep, he and I are still girlfriend and boyfriend. But I guess he got bored of you because you wouldn't give into him fast enough so he's mine now and much, much... more" your whole body began to tremble at the thought of what this wasn't really possible that he actually didn't care for you anymore and went back to her after he told you he loves you? You didn't want to believe her but could she be telling the truth

"But you know if you want to see him you can, but just a warning he's not in a good mood " she said opening the door , you didn't know what to think anymore you just knew you got to get out of here, you made a run for it away and out the house before the butler could stop you as you ran you bumped into someone and saw that it was Mufasa

"The Sunshine what's wrong, why are you running," he asked as he saw the tears in your eyes you buried your head in his chest as you cried even harder, Sarabi watched as she didn't understand what was going on

" He doesn't love me!" you scream as you cried

" please calm down and tell me what happened" Mufasa pleaded with you as you try to calm you down

" Zira and scar, T-t-there, together, room," you said throw your crying as they put it together trying to understand what you were saying

"What are you talking about scar isn't together with Zira they broke up years ago"

"Yeah unless..."

Sarabi started as the two stared at the house that was up ahead

"Sarabi take (y/n) and wait here, I will go see what's going on"

Mufasa said as he ran to the house and left you with Sarabi

Mufasa pov)

Once Mufasa got to the house he made his way to his brother's room and open the door only to see that it was empty

" Mufasa what are you doing in my room?" scar asked as Mufasa saw him coming up the stairs in a white robe

" Where have you been?"

" I've been in the pool relaxing, why? "

" Did you know that Zira was here?"

" What are you talking about you know she's not allowed to come here anymore"

" Yeah tell that to your Brokenhearted girlfriend that's crying on the pavement outside blocks away from the house"

"What! What happened is she all right?"

" Yes, Sarabi is taking care of her right now, apparently Zira must have snuck her way into your room and told her something to make her break down "

" What did that bitch do to my Lotus!?" Scar shouted as he made his way out the door Mufasa try to stop him but it was too late, scar saw you sitting with Sarabi

"Lotus what happened, are you alright?" He asked but when you looked over to him you stood up hiding behind Sarabi who's also stood up as well

"Stay back scar she doesn't want to talk," Sarabi said

"Get out of my way Sarabi let me talk to my girlfriend"

"Yeah some boyfriend you are you allowed your ex to get back with you and have a one-night stand, how could you do that too (y/n) didn't she mean anything to you?!"

"What are you talking about I would never cheat on my beloved Lotus I love her to death!"

"Yeah funny story, then explain to me why you're in that" Sarabi asked pointing to the white robe

" I was in the pool, I just got out when I heard Mufasa told me about what Zira did" he said as he looked over to you, you were avoiding eye contact " please my Desert Lotus you have to understand I wouldn't do that to you I love you dearly, I told you that she's nothing but lies she does this to everyone I come close to "

"...then why didn't you tell me she was once your girlfriend," you asked" or told me the reason why you guys broke up because it was your fault... Is that all I was to you a play toy and then you'll just get rid of me like you did her?"

"My Lotus no that's not what..."

"You said you loved me and I stupidly believed you," you said cutting him off as tears fell making you look up at him " but I guess you were right a peasant like me doesn't deserve someone like you," you said as then you made a run for it

"(y/n) wait!" scar shouted as he tries to go after you but Sarabi stopped him

"Let me go I can't lose her! (y/n)!" He screamed as he fell to his knees crying, back at the house scar changed his clothes and started to leave the house but was stopped by Mufasa

"Out of my way Mufasa," Scar said seriously as his eyes were glowing red

"You need to calm down first if you're going after (y/n) I think it's best if you just give her time to herself"

"I'm not going to let that she-devil of a woman ruins another part of my life, she went too far this time and I won't let her get away with this, not this time, not. My. Lotus" He said as he walked past Mufasa and walked out the door in search of Zira. Mufasa and Sarabi were following behind scar as he was searching for Zira, they soon spotted them in the park as he had a baseball bat in hand

"Why!" he screamed with tears running down his face

"Your Lotus is that what you call that child?, I was only kidding with her and to be honest, I didn't think she would believe me," Zira said laughing "You can do so much better"

"You'll pay for what you did!" he shouted as he hit her with the bat making her fell to the ground with blood dripping from her head as he was about to strike her again

"Scar stop! Don't do this!" Mufasa shouted as he grabs the bat trying to pull it away from him

"let go Mufasa or I'll hurt you"

"(y/n) is already hurt already do you think it would be worth it if you kill Zira, what would (y/n)think of you then?!"

"But she's..."

"I know and if you think hurting Zira would make her come back then it won't," Mufasa said trying to talk some sense into scar "You can get her back another way, " said as scar took a deep breath

"Your right, thank you Mufasa"

"First time I've heard that, "He said as then Zira laughed

"Do you really think you'll get her back that easily?" She said laughing then coughing up blood

"What are you talking about Zira?"

" Just think for a minute, having to patronize the poor girl I'm sure she's dead"

"What ?!"

"You better hurry if you want to save her" Zira said as scar growled and kicked her in the face knocking her out then they ran to your house, he saw that your mom's car wasn't here and the front door was locked so he had to break it down, once inside scar started to look through all the rooms but found them all empty

"Louts are you here!"

"Scar she's in here !"Mufasa shouted as scar came into the kitchen to see you on the floor with your knees to your chest as drops if blood was on the floor next to a knife

"My poor Louts "

He whispered just seeing you like this broke his heart, you were wearing a white dress stain in red blood with your hair was covering your face. Scar walked over to you and kneeled down

"Lotus, are you ok?"

He asked but you said nothing, scar pulled you into a hug slowly you were stiff but soon loosen up when you realized who it was

"Scar?.."

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here"

"I'm sorry"

You whispered not looking at him, he moved some of your hair out of your face as he shushes you and cradles you

"It's alright, I'm the one to blame... I should have told you about Zira, I thought if I didn't tell you about her then it would be enough to protect you "Scar said as you sigh and closed your eyes

"Scar I'm sleepy"Scar looked to Mufasa who walked over with a first aid kit in hand and started to fix your cuts that were on your wrists

"Don't worry I'll still be here when you awaken?"Scar said, a year later Mufasa and Sarabi got married and became the next King and queen of pride rock, a year later they had a ceremony for their son name Simba. Scar sigh at the life his brother had

"So how is she ?"Mufasa asked coming over to his brother who was standing in the corner as everyone else was having a good time at the party

"She's fine, she's doing better and that's all I care about"

"Scar I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For not being there and making you think Dad only loved me and not you. I believe you would have Ben a great King" Scar scoffed at this

"I'm flattered but I think you fit the crown much better" Scar said as they walked out of the mansion

"You sure you don't want to try it on or maybe when you get back from your honeymoon you can be kind for a day?"

"No thanks brother and besides..." Scar trailed off as they looked over at the orange Chevrolet Camaro convertible with you in as you smiled and waved at Mufasa, and he waved back

"I'm happy with what I got, " he said and started to head to the car

"Take good care of her scar "

"Don't worry I will? " he said waving off to his brother as he got in the car and started it up, Sarabi came out just in time to see the car drive off

" I'm happy for them," Sarabi said and Mufasa agreed and went back inside. Scar was driving on the road with his lover, your hair blowing in the wind as you were looking out the window until you felt his hand on your making you look over to him and smile for the rest of your life you guys lived your life happily together and scar never regretted the choice or the life he had being with you, you were all he needed.

The end


End file.
